1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle cogset with a support element whose components can be easily and securely installed to each other and, more particularly, the cogset with the support element has the advantage of being very lightweight.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Publication No. 2005/0272546 shows a riveted sprocket assembly that includes a sprocket carrier having a plurality of carrier arms and a plurality of sprockets attached to the carrier arms by rivets. First and second rivet heads of the rivets are countersunk into the carrier arms on one face and into the sprocket on the other face. The second rivet head is formed on the sprocket on the front face of the sprocket carrier. To prevent the riveting tool from damaging the sprocket during the riveting process, the rivet holes of the sprockets include a clearance portion around the second rivet head. This clearance results in the sprocket having three-stepped rivet holes: a small diameter for the rivet shaft, an intermediate diameter for the rivet head and a larger diameter for the riveting tool. To minimize weight, the carrier arms narrow in a central region between radially inner and radially outer rivet holes on the carrier arms. The sprocket facilitates the maintenance of the riveted sprocket assembly. However, each carrier arm is substantially stair-shaped for attaching a plurality of sprockets and the thickness of the carrier arm increases from an end attaching a smallest sprocket to another end attaching a largest sprocket. Therefore, the increasing thickness entails substantially excess weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,463 shows a sprocket assembly that includes at least three sprockets and a sprocket carrier having a plurality of radially extending carrier arms. The carrier arms include a first receiving surface and a second receiving surface opposite the first receiving surface. A first sprocket is mounted to the first receiving surface, and a second sprocket is mounted to the second receiving surface. A third sprocket is arranged between the first and second sprockets. The first, second and third sprockets are directly mounted onto the sprocket carrier. Hence, each carrier arm still has a excess thickness delimited from the first sprocket to the second sprocket for supporting the first and second sprockets, and the excess thickness entails substantially excess weight.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.